To live
by Maskedmuse88
Summary: Bella lives a boring, normal life. She goes to work, comes home, eats, and sleeps. Can a mysterious man help her out of her rut? Can he show her how to live? Please read and review! Summary sucks.
1. Preface

Disclaimer: Own nothing all credit goes to Steph.

Preface

I'd been living in the dark for so long, I forgot about the sun. You showed me what it meant to live. Now I'm returning the favor. I love you too much to let it end like this.

I don't care what will happen to me. I'd gladly die in your place as long as I can watch you from heaven. I felt my eyelids getting heavier as my old friend the darkness closed in around me.

My mind begins to blur and the last thing I see is your beautiful emerald eyes.

Author's Note: ok guys just a little tease of my new story R&R Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1: Ordinary Day

Chapter one

Ordinary day

**Ordinary Day lyrics**  
**By: **Vanessa Carlton

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just tryin' to get by  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy  
But he was looking to the sky

And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That every day he finds just what he's looking for  
Like a shooting star he shines

And he said, "Take my hand  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right  
In the palm of your hand?"

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel, no  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words couldn't heal that

And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine  
And I know he's no stranger  
For I feel I've held him for all of time

And he said, "Take my hand  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams right  
In the palm of your hand"  
In the palm of your hand

Please come with me  
See what I see  
Touch the stars for time will not flee  
Time will not flee, can't you see?

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?

Didn't he ask if I would come along?  
It all seemed so real  
But as I looked to the door  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal

And he said, "Take my hand  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right  
In the palm of your hand"  
In the palm of your hand, in the palm of your hand

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just tryin to get by  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy  
But he was looking to the sky

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! "Ugh stupid alarm clock" I mumble groggily as I slowly roll out of bed. I go to the bathroom to take a shower; the warm water feels nice and helps me wake up.

I go through my morning routine of brushing my teeth and getting ready for work picking my out my outfit for today.

Luckily I work at a book store so I don't have to wear a uniform, unlike the time I worked at Target and had to wear red and khaki. Pulling out a t-shirt, jeans and a hoodie from my closet I get dressed.

When I'm done I look in the mirror and sigh. I look at myself and see a plain Jane, muddy brown hair and eyes to match, nothing special. I leave my room and walk downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat.

I'm 20, almost 21 and I live with my parent's. I don't have any friends and I'm not going to college, I did go for two semesters but I got overwhelmed and became depressed so I dropped out and haven't gone back since.

I do want to go back though I'm not sure when I will. So for now I'm working as much as I can and saving money for when I do go back. I walk into the kitchen and see my mom Renée drinking coffee and reading one of her fashion magazines.

I roll my eyes but can't help but smile even though we live in a small town she still has to be up to date on the latest fashions. (My dad, Charlie, is the chief of police in Forks and leaves early in the morning to go to work.) "Don't roll your eyes at me Isabella Marie Swan.

You know how much I love to be in the know about what's in and what's out. Oh look! Leopard print pumps are hot this year, I'll have to get some." She says. "I'll drive you to work today I don't trust that piece of junk your father got for you and I want to go shopping anyway."

"Mom I love that truck don't say anything bad about it." I say grabbing a bowl out of the cabinet and pouring some Captain Crunch cereal into it. "I know honey I'm sorry. Think of it as some girl bonding time, I hardly get to see you because you are working so much."

She said in a sad tone of voice. "I don't see why you have to work in Port Angeles anyway it's so far away. Why couldn't you work at the Newton's shop? You went to school with that young man Mike didn't you? He's a nice young man and cute too." Mom said winking.

I sighed and roll my eyes. Mom Mike is a jerk he made High School a living hell for me along with some other people, that's what I want to say but instead I say "He's not my type." "What cute boys aren't your type?" She asks.

"Mom can we just drop it please? We better go or I'll be late for work." I say looking at the clock. "Oh my goodness! You're right we better get going, I just need to grab my keys and purse." The ride to work was interesting to say the least. Renée talked most of the time and I tuned her out.

When we got to the bookstore where I work I said goodbye to Renée and told her what time I get off. I walk into work and prepare for another boring and ordinary day.

A few hours after I started work only a couple people stopped in mostly teen girls wanting to know if we had this book about a girl who ends up falling in love with a werewolf and vampire and so on and so forth.

I laughed at the thought of such a ridiculous idea. Vampires and werewolves don't exist, though I wish they did. I was stocking and organizing the bookshelves when I heard the bell above the door ring telling me someone had come in.

Then I heard it, that obnoxious, high pitched laugh. Something I hope I would never have to hear again after high school. It belonged to Lauren Mallory and her evil cronies. I tried hiding but it was too late she had already seen me.

"Excuse me! I'm in need of assistance here." She said. I turned a round bout kept my head down. "What can I help you with?" I asked her. "I'm looking for um, the book about this girl and um, it has vampires and like these werewolf things in it so yeah um do you have it?" Lauren asked.

"Nope sorry sold the last copy an hour ago." I say still with my head down and not looking at her. "Well do you know when… hey I know you." She said "No you don't." I lie hoping in vain she believes me. "Yes I do you're that Swan girl nobody liked and people threw food at you when teachers weren't looking." She says laughing.

"Wow still alive, I thought you would have become depressed and killed yourself by now." I was fighting back tears remembering the cruel things they had done to me. Wishing I had the guts to stand up for myself back then and now as I stand well shrink before her.

Now more than ever do I wish I wasn't working alone today. Then I heard it, that wonderful voice of my savior. "I think you ladies should leave now." He said in a menacing voice.

When I saw him I nearly fainted. Where did he come from? I didn't notice him come in; I guess I was too preoccupied with the bitch squad to notice him. He was a god scalped out of the finest piece of marble in the world.

His hair was the perfect shade of auburn and his eyes were the color of topaz. "No one asked your opinion. Come on girls we have to be going anyway. You should come too handsome, we could have a little fun." Lauren said trying to sound seductive.

"I'm sure you could find some other poor soul to have fun with. Your not my type, I prefer brunettes." He said. "Whatever, see you around Swan it was so great seeing you." Lauren said with a smirk on her face.

They left and I was alone with my personal Adonis, my savior. "Um thank you, you didn't have to do that." I said shyly. "It was no problem; I couldn't just stand by and let them taunt you like that. I'm Edward by the way. Edward Cullen." He says smiling and holding out his hand. "Oh um I'm Bella Swan." I say. "Bella; such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I blush bright red.

Author's Note:

Ok there it is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any mistakes I made. Constructive criticism welcome. Please no flames. Thank you tears will fall for your review. Hopefully more people will feel the same as you about this story. Please review!!!! Reviews are a great motivation. Thanks! PS: I made some changes instead of Jessica I made it Lauren, and I fixed the breaks so hopefully it will be easier to read.


End file.
